A ski and stock carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,027 which includes a flexible strap that is wrapped around a pair of skis. Attached to the strap is a clamp block having an elongated aperture into which the poles are forced. The poles are held in position by a further flexible strap that is secured over the opening to the clamp block. One disadvantage of that ski and stock carrier is that there is no rigid base against which the skis can be positioned whilst the strap is being secured.